


Hey Spooky Love

by dojaefairy



Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Doyoung loses a bet and has to attend a Halloween party wearing a bunny onesie instead of his originally planned sexy vampire outfit. Needless to say, Doyoung doesn't think tonight is the night where he finally seduces Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Make A Wish - Birthday Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Hey Spooky Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starhoneyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Star!! This is the first work of a small collection I'm making for my friend Star's birthday ♡♡♡ I'll be wishing you a happy birthday two more times, hehe ♡ We haven't known each other for that long but I already love chatting with you and your humor is top notch, I always look forward to our conversations ♡ Enjoy your first birthday present bub ♡

“There is no way I’m wearing that to the party,” Doyoung snarls.

Taeyong shoots him an unimpressed look, and turns, hands resting on his hips.

“Sure,” Taeyong says, “remind me who lost our best though?”

Doyoung grits his teeth, and gives him the finger. Taeyong snorts, and sighs.

“It’s not that bad,” he amends, “it’s just a bunny onesie. I could’ve picked something worse, trust me, a lot worse.”

“I was planning on dressing up as a sexy vampire, Taeyong,” Doyoung growls, “how the fuck am I supposed to finally seduce Jaehyun if I look like a fucking furry?”

“Maybe do something about your manners and that foul mouth of yours, and then we’ll talk about seducing the love of your life,” Taeyong teases, absolutely unfazed to the current Doyoung throwing a tantrum. “Anyway, enjoy being a bunny,” he winks. “Oh, and you should probably hurry to put it on, Johnny just texted me that they were on their way to pick us up.”

“They?” Doyoung says, “who’s they? Who’s with him?”

“Jaehyun, who else?”

Doyoung lets out a scream of anguish, and he looks at Taeyong with his best sad puppy eyes.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” he begs, “can’t we hold the punishment for the bet later? I’ll do the chores for a week, no, a month!”

Taeyong smirks, and Doyoung knows he’s done for.

“Nope,” Taeyong answers, popping the “p” for more emphasis. “C’mon, dress up! Just wear your sexy outfit under the onesie and that’ll be a nice surprise for Jaehyun when he finally makes out with you and undresses you.”

“I’m not gonna make a move on him tonight, you dickhead,” Doyoung swears as he does put on the bunny onesie above his tight black leather pants and equally as black crop top. “Not when I look… like this!” he laments, looking at his reflection in the big mirror of their living room.

The onesie is simple, plain white with fluffy ears and a zipper on the front, but Doyoung feels like dying knowing that his crush is going to see him wearing that. The onesie is actually his, he got it last Christmas from Taeyong and Johnny, who told him that when he’d wear it, he would no longer complain about feeling cold in winter. While he’s worn it a couple times when he was alone and cold at his shared apartment with Taeyong, he’s never considered going out with it, and he hates everything right now. Damn his bad luck.

Doyoung doesn’t get to lament anymore for the doorbell rings and Taeyong rushes to get the door.

“Hi babe!!”

Doyoung sighs hearing Johnny’s voice boom through the apartment, and slowly makes his way to the hall, reluctant. He doesn’t have to deal with Johnny’s teasing at first, for Johnny has picked up Taeyong in his arms and is kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Once the couple is done swapping too much spit, Johnny turns towards him, keeping an arm around Taeyong’s waist.

“Hey Doyoung!” Johnny greets, and Doyoung tries really hard not to openly roll his eyes at his swollen lips.

“Hey,” Doyoung grunts.

“Nice Halloween outfit,” Johnny says, snorting, “did you pick it yourself?”

Taeyong answers as Doyoung is fuming and ready to go on a nth rant on why he hates being in the onesie.

“He lost a bet and the punishment was that the winner got to pick the loser’s outfit for tonight,” Taeyong explains, “and you know how Doyoung is bad at that kind of things, so obviously, he lost.”

Johnny’s laughter resonates through the hall, and Doyoung has half a mind to strangle him with the fur of his suit, Taeyong be damned. But he doesn’t, because he’s a reasonable adult and because he could never take Johnny in a fight, so he settles for crossing his arms on his chest and puffing his cheeks.

“Jaehyun’s gonna love you,” Johnny says, wiping his tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes. “Also sorry babe, I didn’t get to see what you were wearing,” he adds, taking a step back to take a good look at Taeyong.

“I’m a sexy pirate,” Taeyong declares proudly.

“More like a cutie pirate,” Johnny corrects him with a grin, “but you do look sexy too.”

Taeyong giggles, obviously pleased with his boyfriend’s compliment.

“Are you a cowboy?” Taeyong asks, and Johnny nods.

“Yup, the sexiest one,” he adds with a wink.

This time, Doyoung does roll his eyes: what’s with everyone and being sexy tonight? He wanted to be sexy too! He’s about to protest because Johnny has pulled Taeyong against his very naked chest for another kiss, when he’s hit with a thought that makes his brain freeze: what if Jaehyun looks sexy too? He’d never be able to handle that.

Before Doyoung can pretend feeling sick so as to stay home, Taeyong and Johnny pull him to Johnny’s car, in which Jaehyun is sitting in the backseat. Doyoung grumbles as he gets in the back with Jaehyun, while Taeyong sits at the front with Johnny.

“Hi guys!” Jaehyun greets cheerfully.

“Hey Jae!” Taeyong says as he turns around to smile brightly at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun reciprocates his grin, and turns back to Doyoung.

“Nice outfit,” he says, and if it wasn’t Jaehyun Doyoung might’ve screamed.

Jaehyun, thankfully for Doyoung’s sanity, is not sexy. No, wait, he _is_ sexy because he’s Jung Jaehyun and he’d look sexy even if he wore the ugliest clothes ever made, but his outfit tonight is actually kind of cute. He’s wearing a pair of grey jeans which hug his thighs nicely, as well as an oversized black shirt with a drawing of a really cool wolf. To boot, he seems to have some dark eye make-up and he’s wearing a headband with two furry ears on it, probably wolf ones, Doyoung figures.

“You guys are kind of matching,” Taeyong says, “Jaehyun’s the wolf and Doyoung the cute bunny!”

Both Jaehyun and Doyoung flush at that remark, and Doyoung is about to kick the seat before he remembers that they’re in Johnny’s expensive car and not in Taeyong’s piece of junk.

“Shush!” Doyoung says, getting even pinker in the face.

He’s so hot in that onesie even if it was freezing outside, and the embarrassment is not helping. Jaehyun lets out a forced laughter, and Doyoung intensely resents Taeyong for making things weird. In the meantime, Johnny hums as he turns on the radio, and he goes “ah!” as he hears the first notes of a trendy pop song. He pushes the volume up before starting the car and driving to their destination.

As soon as they’ve arrived at the party at Kun and Ten’s house, Doyoung is seized with the desire to leave as soon as possible. It’s all on the intense embarrassment he’s been feeling ever since he knew he’d be wearing a damn bunny onesie to a Halloween party with his friends, and he resents himself a little for not being able to overcome his feelings.

 _It’s not big deal_ , he tells himself, _you know everyone here and no one will judge you_. But he was so set on being a sexy vampire and making a move on Jaehyun and he’s lost all of his enthusiasm to do so tonight, and he doesn’t know how to hype himself up again. He can’t even join his friends on the dancefloor because the onesie makes it kind of hard to move, so he settles for sulking in a quiet corner upstairs with a can of lukewarm beer.

He feels ridiculous for ruining his own night when he’s seen his friends having so much fun, and he’s even getting a little mad at himself. He can hear the music booming from downstairs and he figures that everyone is having fun eating and drinking while he’s sulking like a damn child.

“Taeyong didn’t ruin your night,” Doyoung tells himself aloud, “you did that to yourself perfectly fine.”

“Doyoung?”

Doyoung jumps in surprise from hearing his name being called, and he freezes as he catches sight of Jaehyun in the staircase, staring back at him.

“Y-yeah?” Doyoung answers, hoping Jaehyun didn’t hear that he was talking alone just now.

“What are you doing here? The party’s downstairs,” Jaehyun tells him as he approaches and sits next to him.

Doyoung straightens his back, and coughs. He pushes the untouched can of beer away from him, and he can’t help but feeling nervous that Jaehyun is sitting so close to him.

“I just… don’t really feel in a party mood,” Doyoung answers, lamely.

“Is there something wrong?”

Jaehyun turns his head to look at him, but Doyoung doesn’t look back. He’s pictured his confession so many times, and he’s afraid of letting out something he might regret if he doesn’t think this through.

“No,” Doyoung answers a little too quickly, “or rather yes, I guess.”

Jaehyun covers his knee with a hand – which, Doyoung notes with interest, is really big now that he can see it from up close – and squeezes gently.

“What is it?”

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

“I won’t.”

This time, Doyoung does turn his face towards Jaehyun’s, and he can tell that Jaehyun is being a hundred percent sincere.

“I had an outfit planned for tonight, but Taeyong and I made a bet and the winner could pick the loser’s outfit. I lost and I ended up being in this bunny outfit.”

“What’s wrong with being a bunny?” Jaehyun smiles, “you look cute. And I’m supposed to be a wolf,” he adds, pointing to his ears with his free hand, “it’s not better.”

“But you pull off the wolf look effortlessly,” Doyoung protests, “and you tee-shirt is really cool, where did you get it?”

“It’s a gift from Ten, he drew the design himself and printed it on a shirt for my birthday.”

Doyoung’s mouth opens in a perfectly round “o”, and he nods.

There’s a small silence, and Jaehyun squeezes his knee once more.

“So, what was your original outfit?”

“I was supposed to be a sexy vampire,” Doyoung says, and he realizes he said “sexy” when he had meant to say just vampire.

“Oh, I would’ve loved to see that,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung isn’t sure how he should interpret his crush’s words. “You do look good as a bunny, though-”

“I can show you,” Doyoung cuts him off, not understanding where his courage is coming from.

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows in surprise, and Doyoung blushes as he utters his next words.

“I’m wearing it under my onesie,” he mumbles, fidgeting.

Doyoung feels Jaehyun tense, and the latter clears his throat.

“Well, uh, if you wanna show me, I’m in,” he says, and Doyoung nods, suddenly feeling shy.

They both get up, and Doyoung gulps down as he slowly starts unzipping his onesie under Jaehyun’s focused stare. Obviously, because Doyoung is unlucky like that, the zipper gets stuck before his crop top is even revealed entirely, and he swears. He’s fumbling when Jaehyun’s hands cover his, and he whispers a “let me” before doing the unzipping himself.

Doyoung’s breath gets stuck in his throat as Jaehyun unzips his entire onesie, and he manages to remember he’s supposed to step outside of it. He kicks the onesie aside, and he gets goosebumps as Jaehyun’s hands find their way on his hips, resting on the bare skin exposed there. He watches as Jaehyun takes a deep breath, and sighs audibly, like he’s trying to restrain himself.

He pushes Doyoung further in the wall, and he lets his forehead rest on one of Doyoung’s shoulders, sighing again.

“I don’t know if I can hold myself any longer when you look like this,” Jaehyun whispers, and Doyoung catches it.

Doyoung hesitantly wraps his hands around Jaehyun’s shoulders the best he can, and he finally goes for it.

“Um, well, I love you, so, if you wanna go further you’re very welcome to if you feel the same?”

The next thing Doyoung is aware of is the taste of Jaehyun’s lips and tongue against his and how good it feels to be in his arms. He’s becoming so weak to Jaehyun’s touch, feeling like his skin is burning where Jaehyun touches. He moans audibly as Jaehyun nudges a knee between his legs, effectively pinning him against the wall.

They keep kissing like they’re starving for each other, and when Jaehyun finally pulls away, keeping his hands under Doyoung’s crop top, there’s a thick thread of saliva linking their swollen mouths.

“I love you too,” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung laughs, thus also making Jaehyun laugh.

Doyoung cuddles against Jaehyun, and Jaehyun peppers kisses all over his face.

“Be my boyfriend, please?” Jaehyun asks among the kisses.

“Of course,” Doyoung answers, kissing Jaehyun’s mouth again.

After their kiss, they share a knowing look, and Jaehyun releases Doyoung.

“Wanna go enjoy the party together and then go at mine?” Jaehyun offers.

Doyoung nods with enthusiasm, and as Jaehyun pulls him in for another breathless kiss, knows that the night is saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
